Hide and Seek
by STR8BKCHICK
Summary: My take on what led to the Dom/Letty interaction in Los Bandoleros...Dotty all the way..


**Hide and Seek**

**A/N: So everytime I sit to write chapters, these ideas pop in my head and I just have to get them out. Once the other two are done, I'm considering making this a collection of standalones that give us a look into every time Letty catches him.**

**So sorry. I'm almost ashamed I'm written two of these and put them out before the next chapters of the two stories. Sorry! However, I think after reading you'll forgive me! He! I would have posted sooner, but I think this site was having issues!**

* * *

><p>The phone rang and he sighed, leaning his forehead against the wall. It was cool, his fevered skin glistening the with the setting sun.<p>

It rang a few times before she answered.

"I miss you." He sighed, squeezing his eyes shut.

"Oh really?" she asked, and he could hear the smirk in her voice.

"Usually you'd have found me by now." He explained, concerned about why she hadn't.

"Who says I'm still chasing you Dom?" she replied sweetly, and he groaned because it was a little too sweet.

"Be serious, I wanna see you, baby." He admitted, waiting for her to answer. She took a breath, and made him suffer through the silence as she debated her next words.

"You say that like my side of the bed is cold." She replied coolly, licking her bottom lip to re-moisten it.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." He groaned, shaking his head to himself as his heart ached.

"Try me." She commanded, and he knew she needed to hear the truth.

"You know I'd never bring anyone home with me Let. If I can't have you, I don't want anyone else. Flirting has its advantages, making out might get my ego stroked, but only you calm the beast inside me. You know that. Any other woman is a waste of time." He knew she wanted him to say it, she would make him beg her.

"Damn right Papa, and don't let your horny ass forget it. How long has it been? Four months?" she wondered, imagining the frustration in his taut muscles, the fire in his eyes, the aggression in his day to day interactions. Before this, his appetite for her had been insatiable, borderline addictive. They had many things between the two of them that bound them together, but their bedroom activity was something only matched by gods. Letty could stroke a spirit in him that he himself couldn't begin to tame, her bond with his body sometimes betraying him.

"Yea, about that." He agreed, waiting for the terms to be set.

"What's in it for me, besides the obvious, Dom?" Here it started, and he knew he had to raise the stakes.

"1 month." He offered, waiting to see if she'd take the bait. Normally after she'd find him, they'd be hold up in his quarters until they could no longer bare to touch one another from the pleasure, and just when she'd settle back into the routine of being with the man that she loved, she'd wake to find him gone, and a stack of money to fund her next expedition of tracking him down.

It had become quite a game of cat and mouse.

Adventurous, and forbidden; being chased around the world, always in anticipation for the next adrenaline rush of the kill.

If he couldn't race, and he couldn't stop running from the law, this was the only way he had to feed his two addictions. He couldn't very well drag her with him everywhere. He would never risk her getting caught up and thrown in jail. So he settled for allowing himself to be found every now and then, so they could get their fix of each other, proclaim their love, give the other enough to hold over until the next rendezvous.

"You must really be suffering. Poor baby. Last time it was two weeks." She grinned.

"I'd offer you forever if I could Let." He sighed and she silently cursed at the guilt in his voice. "I wish I could let you go, but I can't. I don't think I'll ever be able to."

"Maybe you're not the one that's tying me down. Ever think that maybe I'm the one that has you in chains?" she asked, seriousness in her tone. He shook his head, to clear the haze of desperation.

"How long until you get here?" he asked, getting back to the subject at hand. "I feel crazy. I need you."

"I need you too baby. 5 minutes." She grinned, waiting for him to explode.

"5 minutes?" He gasped, his mouth hanging open.

"Yea, asshole. I was almost to your flat when my cell rang. When you started pouring your heart out, I just had to let you make a mush out of yourself." She snickered.

"You're the devil incarnate, Letty. What the fuck took you so long then?" he asked, frustrated, and giddy at her nearness.

"Had to go back to the states. Check in on Mia. We'll talk about that after. Do me a favor; take your shirt off and open all the windows. I wanna see your body in the sunset." And she hung up the phone.

His blood rushed in anticipation, his skin rippling deliciously over taut muscle as he moved around the small bungalow opening all windows and blinds to let the last of the days sun stream in. He quickly pushed all things breakable and un-sturdy enough to hold her out of the way, remembering a reunion a year ago that had almost landed them both stitches.

They were wild

Carnal in their first round of coupling and he didn't want any surprises.

As he heard his door knock, he gripped the hem of his shirt, bringing it swiftly over his head as he took three strides to the door and threw it in the corner. As he tore open the door, he noted 2 things: 1) she was breathtakingly beautiful, in a way that was natural and organic and real; and 2) she was already peeling her own shirt off as he reached for her tangling his hands in her hair to bring their lips together.

* * *

><p>Early the next morning as he lay on top of her, the bulk of his body on the bed between her legs, his head resting over her abdomen and hands cupping her breast, she was finally able to whisper "I love you". He snorted at the admission, mumbling something incoherent into her rib cage as her feet played with the small of his back.<p>

"Mia?" he asked, wanting her to let him know how his sister was doing.

"She's good. Still not dating. School is done next month, and she has a job lined up at the hospital. I made sure to give her the money you wanted me to so that the mortgage on DT's is paid up for another year, but Dom, Mia wants to sell it." She advised, lightly scratching his head with her nails.

"No, we're not selling my father's shop. I don't care if we never fix another car in that place and it turns to rust and waste. That is his legacy. I can't let that die." He swore, looking up at her.

"Dom, you and Mia are your dad's legacy. Not a building with a sign on it." She reasoned, and he shook his head.

"Mia is his legacy. I'm his greatest failure." He admitted, averting his eyes from hers to stare at the patch of skin underneath him. He dipped down, placing a wet, open mouthed kiss on her tummy, smiling when he felt her muscles tense underneath him.

"I knew your father, Dominic. You could never be more wrong than you are right now. He adored you. If he were here, he'd understand why you are the man you've become and I think he'd admire your strength. You managed to make sure Mia's hands stayed clean, made sure all the bills stayed paid and that she finished school. He'd be so proud of you." She explained.

"And what about your hands, huh? I didn't keep yours clean."

"My hands were dirty before I ever got involved with you. As a kid I was destined for adventure. I just lucked up and got someone as wicked as me to share the world with." She smiled, her eyes bright and mischievous.

"And what about a family Let? You can't convince me you never wanted kids and stability." He countered, shaking his head at yet another failure.

"Dom, you let me know when you want a bun in my oven and I won't stop you from putting one there. The ball is in your court. I want what you want." She admitted, trusting him to make the right decision for their family.

"I could never do that to you, Letty. Never make you bare that."

"Well I guess then it's you and me, and we'll ride this thing until the wheels fall off. And you know, because I'm such a bad ass with a socket wrench, the wheels ain't comin off." She whispered seductively. He took the hint, crawling up her body, and began the next round of lovemaking.

* * *

><p>Two weeks later, he was gone again, after they had spent almost the entire time locked in the confines of the house that he had inhabited on the beach in Baja. She fumed at first and then smiled, noticing the stack of money and the note he'd left.<p>

_Give me at least a week to get set up again. I have a place I want to show you. Dom_

She could feel the excitement in the air as he drifted further from her. She had an idea where he would be going, because there were a few places he had talked about 'showing her'. Even so, she couldn't help feeling a longing in her stomach because he wasn't next to her, his baritone voice pulling desire from her womb downward.

The addiction, the power they had over one another was entrancing and crippling. She knew she'd lay amongst his pillows and sheets for a few days, probably cry for a little while because she couldn't touch him.

She had to be prepared to make him squirm for breaking his deal and not giving her a solid month before taking off.

So when she finally tracked him to the DR, finding him sandwiched between two women he knew he was in for an interesting night.

As she looked at him, daring him to give her a reason to act out her possessiveness, he knew what the look warned of. She knew when he chuckled between the two women flocked to him that "Life has a way of changing one's plans" what he was really saying was "a job came up I couldn't turn down, and please don't make a scene here and smack anyone".

She simply asked, in Spanish, "Tu oye' este?" to the bimbos and smiled at him, sarcastically, tossing him her duffle, knowing she had just cock-blocked any fantasy any of these women were conjuring up.

"Where do we sleep?" she bossed, chewing her gum as a means to make it known to his skanks that he was _NOT_ going anywhere with Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dumb tonight or any night.

As he sat for a moment longer than he should have, she gave him a death glare that said 'Get your ass up!', which he obliged, with a smile on his face.

_Fuck_, he knew the sex was going to be amazing that night, and for that, he couldn't wipe the stupid grin off his face.

As he stood to his feet, she broke the glare, a small smile playing on her lips as she taunted him of her arrival. When he bent over and kissed her hello, she almost let him off the hook before wiping her mouth and letting him know she didn't want to taste the whores on his lips.

As he guided her outside, he possessed her again, wrapping her in his arms, hips shoving her against the hood of his car as he brought his hand between them to rub his thumb over her bottom lip.

"Sorry I broke my promise. Han set me up with these two guys, Tego and Rico. The Governor has a job. I couldn't turn it down. I hope you forgive me." He explained, looking into her eyes for any real sign of damage that his running may have done.

"Are they trustworthy?" she asked, concerned, needing to be reassured that his back was watched at all times. Han she could trust, these new guys she didn't know from a hole in the wall.

"Han seems to think so. They're pretty cool. Tego's actually been locked up more times than me. I'm evading arrest, this fool escaped from prison." He chuckeld. " You mad?"

"Let's just say, you have lots to do to convince me you're sorry.

"Vixen!"

"Speedy Gonzales!"

"Tease!"

"Tease? I'm not the one who gets a girls hopes all up for at least a month of quality time and leaves her high and dry half way through." She sing-songed, rolling her eyes.

"If my memory serves me correct, I didn't leave you dry, baby." He countered, bending to kiss her lips. When the kiss broke, she smirked.

"You memory does you justice, lover. What does your memory tell you about how I'm probably feeling now?" she asked, watching as his eyes darkened as he looked at her.

"Tells me I need to get the both of us the fuck outta here before we give everyone our version of the Kama Sutra."

"Pretty smart for a gear head." I complimented.

"Keep talking, and we'll see how loud I can make you say 'gear head'."

"Promises, Promises." She said, squeeling as he lifted her from the hood and into the convertible old school Cadillac, locking hands as he started the engine and sped off into the night.

* * *

><p>Fin<p>

So, I know, I know! I'm supposed to be updating my other fics, but this is just as good..right?


End file.
